


I Can't Help But Love You

by bonezone



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A little, First Kiss, Gay Bois in Love, Gay Panic, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, SHIT MAN!! S01EP12 LITERALLY FUCKED MY GAY ASS, s01ep12 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonezone/pseuds/bonezone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinda Alec's POV in The Kiss and then what happens after</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Help But Love You

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from war of hearts by ruelle AKA THE SONG DURING THAT GAY ASS SCENE!!! IM LIVING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He was falling, spinning out of control. 

Magnus wasn’t supposed to be there. 

Yet he was. And it felt so right. Alec’s anxieties were momentarily washed away as their mouths collided, he had to lean down just a little because of the slight height difference, but it was amazing. 

More than amazing. 

It was perfect. 

Alec could feel all the eyes in the room on them and he pulled away. To his relief, Magnus leaned back towards him but respected the pause, not wanting to make Alec feel pressured into anything. He felt a surge of adoration from this one act and leaned back to kiss the warlock again.

The seconds of bliss felt like hours before they broke the kiss.

“You never cease to amaze me, Alec.” Magnus breathed.

“Yeah,” Alec agreed, voice wavering, turning himself to meet his mother’s steely glare. “What’d I just do?”

-

After locating Camille, Magnus was eager to leave the Institute. He kept tugging on Alec’s sleeve and stealing glances when the others weren’t looking. They didn’t need to hide anything. It was only Clary and Jace after all, but Magnus knew this would all be new to Alec and decided to go slow. All against his personal wishes, but for Alec, Magnus could wait for centuries. 

Magnus had a feeling that Alec could pick up on his desire to have him all alone, to continue what they started at the ceremony, but he gave Alec the benefit of the doubt.

“Hey,” Alec approached Magnus from behind, startling the warlock. “Want to get out of here?”

Magnus nodded, smirking. He could tell Alec wanted this, he really did, but he was nervous and practically begging to be guided through it. The warlock was happy to help. He lead the Shadowhunter to a near mirror and willed his magic to create a portal. Magnus took both of Alec’s hands into his own and threw the taller man an almost predatory stare. He walked backwards into the portal, leading Alec along with him. The pair tumbled into Magnus’s flashy apartment, his bedroom specifically. Magnus cupped Alec’s face, gazing into his hard, amber eyes, and softly brought their lips together. Alec hummed and placed his hands on the shorter man’s waist hesitantly, as if he expected to be shooed away and scolded. Magnus slipped his tongue against the other’s lips, reassuring him that he wanted this too. He could feel his partner sigh against his lips and open his mouth, licking into the warlock’s mouth experimentally. Alec’s hands ghosted over the warlock’s torso and settled behind his neck. 

-

Alec kept his hands on the warlock and bit down lightly on Magnus’s lower lip, not hard enough to draw blood but enough to make a point. A low moan from the man beneath him urged Alec to keep going. Without breaking the increasingly passionate kiss, Alec lead them to the bed in the center of the room. He settled against the broad headboard, on top of a classy duvet and an unimaginable amount of pillows. The shadowhunter would need to compliment Magnus on his interior design but right now, he was more focused on that man crawling slowly up to him. Catching him by the thighs, Alec tugged Magnus gently into his lap, meeting his lips fiercely.

He could feel the warlock smirking against his lips before he felt a sharp pain in his lip and tasted blood. It wasn’t a bad feeling though. Hell, it felt good. Trying to repress a moan, the man in his lap rolled his hips.

“Don’t hold yourself back,” Magnus purred in his ear. “I want to hear you.”

The warlock on top of him deepened the kiss, licking into his mouth and running his hands down Alec’s toned torso. There was something different to this kiss, it wasn’t gentle and honey-sweet, like the one at the ceremony. This one was infused with want and desire and lust? Magnus tugged at the buttons on Alec’s dress shirt. They both knew the powerful warlock could make their clothes disappear but this was more comfortable and consensual. Magnus undid the buttons painfully slow, driving the shadowhunter up the wall with desire. 

-

Magnus gazed at the extremely taut abdomen underneath his fingertips. Shadowhunters had to keep a certain body physique, that much he knew, but this was downright delectable. He couldn’t stop running his hands all over the other’s torso and from the looks of it, Alec did not mind at all. Magnus leaned forward slightly and hung his arms around the shadowhunter’s neck, moving his lips to Alec’s neck. He found that sensitive spot of skin where the jaw connects to the neck and hesitantly licked. Alec moaned, loudly, when Magnus continued and bit down. The warlock felt strong hands grope at his supple ass, pressing him closer into the other man. Magnus moved his mouth all over Alec’s neck, leaving marks where he went.

“Too much clothing,” Alec managed to get out, between moans.

With a snap of his fingers, Magnus used his magic to rid them of their excess clothes, leaving them both in their underwear. Alec hummed and the warlock placed a sloppy kiss on his, puffier than usual, lips. Slowly, Magnus released himself from Alec’s hold and lowered himself down to his boxers. He tugged at the waistband when he heard a sharp inhale and Alec’s heart beat spike, Magnus stopped immediately. 

“Is this okay?” Magnus asked seriously, pulling his hands away from a very flustered Alec.

“It’s new and certainly welcome. But not for tonight, I think,” Alec choked out nervously, shying away a little at the end.

“Hey,” Magnus moved up to sit next to Alec at the head of the bed and reaching out to cup his face. “I’m not mad at all, this is perfectly fine. You don’t need to feel pressured into anything, okay?”

Alec mumbled in embarrassment. Magnus gave him a reassuring smile and stroked Alec’s cheek with his thumb.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” the warlock sighed. “I mean, you always look amazing, but you look...happier.”

“Maybe something happened today,” the shadowhunter suggested. “That made me happy.”

Alec glanced up to Magnus and received a sweet, soft kiss. They both smiled gently. 

“Come on, you need some rest.” Magnus lifted the sheets and laid next to the other.

He reached out to touch Alec’s face, noticing the man was clearly about to pass out. Magnus smiled softly and pressed a kiss to the shadowhunter’s forehead and allowed himself to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> fun story: i heard rumors that they were gonna make Alec One Of The Straights before the show came out and i did not start watching this until literally 2 days ago after the kiss happened. thats how petty i am. anyway let me kno what u think in the comments and/or follow me on tumblr and we can scream about this scene if u want http://spookyboy123.tumblr.com/


End file.
